Konk: Mi vida con The Kooks
by Je m'appelle Lorena
Summary: Tania Howard llega a conocer a sus nuevos vecinos, que resultan ser la familia Way... ¿que pasará con las salidas con Ray y Gerard a la vez? ¿Frank y Mikey delatarán lo que Tania siente?
1. See the sun

Konk: Mi vida con The Kooks (Un cuenco de cereales)

Todo partió cuando Frank tuvo la brillante idea de regalarme el CD de The Kooks. Se llamaba "Konk" y nunca los había escuchado. Llegamos a casa y en el reproductor del living lo puse para ver que tal era. Realmente me encantó, pero como no conectaba con mis pensamientos, decidí a cada día ponerle una canción de ellos.

_Día 1: __See __the __sun_

I see the sun rising  
And all you see is its fall, fall, fall

_(Veo __el __sol naciente__  
__Y __todo lo que __ves __es __su __caída__, __caída, caída)_

Me desperté con el sol naciente de la cordillera. Sabia que debía ir a la escuela temprano, ese día correspondía un examen muy importante. Me duché, tomé desayuno, y mientras me cepillaba los dientes, Dom me tomaba fotos para subirlas a su Facebook. Y burlarse de mí con sus amigos.

Llegué a la escuela, y en la clase de artes, la profesora dijo que nos inspiráramos en lo que veíamos en las ventanas de la sala. A algunos les preguntaba que veían, como un niño jugaba en el patio, o que las chicas hablaban fuera de la sala por que las habían echado. Y la profe se le ocurrió decir "vean lo que más les llama la atención y quiero un trabajo que se haga presente dicho objeto y que lleve por nombre 'Miré a la ventana y me gustó esto', es para la próxima semana chicos". Rayos! Ya tenia una salida con Ray & además tenía examen de Biología, cosa que en esta materia me no iba bien.

En el maldito/bendito examen de física de hoy, fue un asco, primero, me cambiaron de puesto (cosa que en mi mesa no tenía mis amadas formulas, sino en mi estuche), pero me alejaron de Frank, que necesitaba mi ayuda para este examen, porque yo **si** había estudiado. Segundo, el chico que había tenido la mala/buena fortuna de que yo fuera su compañera de banco, me copio toda mi prueba, y el tonto no se dio cuenta de que eran distintas. Pf! Y la profe revisora lo miraba de reojo mientras se paseaba por la sala. Pobre chico, ya veo su rojo estampado en su prueba.

Salimos con Frank exhaustos de tanto "trabajo mental" y nos fuimos a casa a celebrar la nueva libertad de la semana.


	2. Always Where I Need To Be

Capitulo 2: Always Where I Need to Be

She don't know who she is,  
I can take her anywhere,  
Do whatever comes naturally to you,  
You know she just don't care

_(Ella no sabe quién es,  
La puedo llevar a cualquier parte,  
Hace que venga naturalmente a ti,  
Tú sabes que ella simplemente no le importa)_

Salí de casa corriendo, "otra vez llegando tarde"me dijo el inspector al pasarle mi agenda. Entré a clases de lenguaje, con la mirada acusadora del profesor & con su típico discurso de "hay un horario para llegar, chicos y deberían respetarlos, por que así no funcionan las cosas en este país". Bajé la mirada y saqué el cuaderno para que hoy sí tomara apuntes.

Al salir al recreo, Ray me mandó un mensaje con asunto "salida". Mañana era viernes y teníamos una salida al cine, a ver el impacto del momento "Vampires Sucks".

A Frank no le agradaba Ray, pero cuando lo conocí ese chico tenía algo especial. Ray era amigo de Dom, cuando iban al colegio, Ray llegaba a mi casa a "estudiar". Me caía muy bien, como era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero ambos se distanciaron y a él y a Dom lo ingresaron en la Universidad de New York.

En la escuela me enseñaron las notas del examen de ayer, cosa que para a ver estudiado la noche anterior al examen, fue un decente. A Frank, ni mirar, porque su bien estampado 3.9 en su hoja fue casi usual. Su expresión wow!, con su cara de molestia por haberse equivocado en un maldito signo, le perjudicó bastante de su promedio final de este año.

_Frank era el hijo de los amigos de mis padres, de la universidad para ser más exactos, y ya que tan _**_buenos_**_ amigos eran, nos mandaron juntos a la parvularia, y luego al colegio. Cuando llegó el tiempo en que yo quería estar en un colegio mejor (el cual era segregado), mis padres nos pusieron contra la pared diciendo "o siguen yendo juntos, o tu amigo Frank se va a tu "nuevo" colegio si o si". A Frank no le agradaba la idea de que nos separamos, pero di el examen de ingreso y no quedé. _

Cuando volví a casa, con Frank entramos al living y ¡sorpresa! Mi hermanito Dom hablaba con un chico de pelo negro y ojos pardo.

- Hola, Dom, ¿viste a los nuevos vecinos? Con Frank veníamos apostando de cual era el más lindo.

- Oye, Tania, no crees que tu amigo sea gay? Ah, te presento a Gerard ¿no te acuerdas de él? Ahora se mudaron a acá porque Mikey estudiará en la secundaria. Y Gerard irá a la universidad en que yo voy.- el tipo ese se paró a saludarme, yo como siempre tosca a conocer gente nueva -

- Hola, ¿Tania? - preguntó tímido

- Sí, Tania Howard, mucho gusto - yo y mi pesadez - él es Frank, mi mejor amigo.

Hablamos un buen rato, conociendo al "nuevo vecino", que en realidad me cayó muy bien, de hecho cuando Dom salió a la cocina a hacer su batido saludable, le coquetee descaradamente, y Gerard se reía de mis chistes fomes, que a nadie le hacían gracia.

- Gracias por reírte de esas cosas, que a nadie de mi familia le gustan… ¿cierto hermanito?

- Pero si son demasiado fomes, no sé de donde sacaste ese "don" si se le podría decir así- Dom venía trayendo una bandeja con un batido de yogurt y dos vasos de jugos.- que hora es, Tania?

- Son las nueve y media… ¡diablos! Tengo que hacer los deberes. Lo siento Gerard, pero la escuela demanda mucho tiempo, incluso mi vida privada. Dom dile a mamá que me encerraré a estudiar Biolo-gay…

- Biolo...qué?- preguntó Gerard

- Biología homosexual.

- Wow.

Fui a mi pieza a abrir el gordo libro de biología, busqué mi cuaderno borrador para tomar mis apuntes.

Tenía escrito como la primera plana, cuando mamá me llamó al teléfono.

- Tania! Te llama Ray! - me gritó desde la mesita del teléfono.

- Uyyyy! - Dom me molestaba con su ex-mejor amigo, sólo por que Ray yo le gustaba. - Ray te está llamando, Tania - y su voz de muñequita que hacía cada vez para molestarme.

- Dom! eres un asco - y me dí vuelta para responderle al teléfono, y cuando posé mi mirada en los ojos de Gerard (que todavía seguía en casa) me guiñó el ojo, y yo sin tomarle importancia le dije un hola a Ray y le respondí, hablando bastante con él.

Terminé de colgarle, cuando llegó Gerard a despedirse, wow, si que era tarde.

Me fui a terminar de repasar la "biología homosexual".

* * *

_Segundo capítulo del fic... soy nueva en esto... asi que ahi va!_


	3. Mr Maker

_Capitulo 3:__Mr. __Maker_

Mr. Maker, he'll be fine

It's alright, it's OK

Because of the love he gave away

_(Sr. Fabricante, él va a estar bien  
Está bien, está bien  
Porque el amor que el le regaló)_

La salida con Ray fue de lo más booooring!, y Gerard venía todos los días mi casa a hablar con Dominic (ahora pasó a llamarse así por lo que le dijo a Ray). Gerard me contaba historias acerca de cuando eran más pequeños, y según Gee, Dom era más calmado, cosa que yo le debatía, porque mi hermano desde pequeño ha tenido hiperactividad, solo que según yo, la descargaba tocando batería.

_Dom y yo somos hermanos desde que yo tengo memoria. Mi hermano es mayor por tres años, y mamá y papá nos han criado, primero en Londres, cuando yo era un niña de dos años, luego en __New__ Jersey, en donde papá encontró un trabajo mejor que tenía en Inglaterra. _

_Dom siempre tuvo su grupo de amigos, que según yo eran los rezagados de la escuela, como Matt, que también era inglés y Chris, que siempre me molestaba. Juntos, decidieron tener una banda, la cual la llamaron Muse, y como Dom le habían dado clases de batería cuando era pequeño, le concedieron el titulo de baterista. Ray, también pertenecía a este grupo, pero después de la pelea, se fueron distanciando hasta que un día (así de simple) Ray, me contactó por esa "gran red social" llamada Facebook. Nos juntamos & nació una amistad (porque todavía no traspasaba los límites), en la cual nos juntábamos, pero __nada__. Dom me comentaba que Gerard también estaba con ellos, de hecho ayudaba a Rocket Baby Dolls (así se llamaba Muse en sus tiempos), pero Way era más arte, así que tan, tan camarada no era._

En unos de esos días locos con Dom, porque Muse ya estaba preparado para hacer su primer epé, llamado Muse (¡qué original!), Gerard apareció por casa, ayudando a mi hermaniwis con los "vocals" (estos tipos se creían europeos, con la diferencia que Dom lo es, y Gerard, no) y en esos días tenía mi examen de Biología. Gerard, al verme complicada con lo que es Genética Mendeliana, Codominancia, llegó a ayudarme.

- Qué tienes que estudiar de tu "biologay"?

- Este… Genética Mendeliana, y no entiendo nada.

- A ver, mmm, pero esto es sencillo, mira, préstame ese lápiz - tomó el lápiz y con cuadritos y flechas me fue explicando la materia.

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde estudiando, y mamá traía jugos para mi SÚPER VECINO, que me salvó del terror de la profe de biología.

- ¿Entendiste? - me preguntó al finalizar toda la materia estudiada.

- Lo que quedó en mi cabeza funcionará para pasar el examen de mañana, porque sino repruebo - y le hice gesto de [dos puntos O]: O

Bueno, después del examen te gustaría ir a tomar algo? Onda para celebrar que hiciste el examen.

- Vale, a las cuatro, en el "hall" de entrada del colegio.

El día del examen, lo tenía **muy ocupado**, primero tenía la maldita prueba, segundo, como estaba en el coro del colegio, así onda Glee, (de hecho querían parecerse), tenía que escoger una canción que no tenía lista.

Cuando estábamos finalizando la secundaria con Frank, decidimos meternos al Coro del Colegio porque ambos amamos la música & porque decidí cantar en la banda de Frank, y allí nos enseñaban técnicas para cantar, valga la redundancia. Los primeros meses nos iban dando lecciones como afinarte, utilizar técnicas como el falsetto, y después el profesor a cargo, te entregaba las canciones a presentar. Pero el año pasado se fue, y llegó la antigua practicante (que ahora hace Música) a dirigir el coro, con lo cual con sus ideas lo reformó, por así decir, y ahora cada uno debe escoger la canción a mostrar según su timbre de voz, su temática o sus líricas, casi convirtiéndose en el coro que muestra la serie de Fox.

Para presentar la canción escogí Here We Go Again de Demi Lovato (debo reconocer, me gusta el pop, pero los clásicos como Britney, Madonna, y algunos nuevos como Lady Gaga o Demi, pero no estoy con Justin Bieber o Nick Jonas, los aborrezco). Frank se ríe porque dice que soy una "hueca" para todo (inclúyase vestirme, escuchar música y personalidad). Frank es un rockero total, le encanta The Misfits, Black Flag y Beastie Boys. Y sus padres le regalaron una guitarra para Pencey Prep, su banda en que no me incluyó porque era muy no-ruda para la estética del grupo.

La canción que presenté, al coro le cayó muy bien, "pero era sólo un calentamiento", según Annia, la profe, y "que este año tenemos que ganar las regionales". Uf! Las regionales, el coro pretende ganar las regionales… Hemos estado así desde hace cuatro años, porque el coro de la otra escuela los ha ganado. Martin, nuestro antiguo profesor, lo veía imposible, porque el solista era nada mas ni nada menos que [inserte nombre de solista Glee].

Después del coro salí muy cansada, pero aún con ganas de divertirme.


	4. Do You Wanna?

I'm come back.

* * *

_Capitulo 4: Do You Wanna?_

Do you wanna?

Do you wanna?

Do you wanna make love to me?

_(¿Quieres?  
¿Quieres?  
¿Quieres hacerme el amor?)_

Después del examen & Coro, Frankie me felicitó porque realmente sabía.Todo gracias a Gerard (baba). Hacía tiempo que no rendía un examen tan rápido y tan seguro de las respuestas.

A la salida estaba allí él, mi nuevo vecino (ni tan nuevo), al que todas las chicas se acercaban (esta situación se parecía bastante cuando mi hermano iba a buscarme) y le preguntaban su nombre.

Le toqué el hombro y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas espontáneas.

Fuimos a la cafetería que quedaba en el centro de New York, en la de First Avenue.

Pedimos helados de lo más genial, el mío tenía sabor a lúcuma bañando con cocholate (así le decimos con Domcillo al chocolate) y el de G tenía frutillas con crema.

Nos sentamos en las afueras de la cafetería/heladería. Tenían música de fondo y una de esas era Beyoncé.

- ¿Te gusta Beyoncé?

- Mmm… me gusta y a la vez no me gusta XD.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Que cuando la dan en la radio sí, pero para tenerla en mi iPod, no

- ¡Pf! A mí me gusta, pero lo que más son fan es de Lily Allen *-*.

- ¿Popera?

- A mucha honra

- Eso sí me gusta.

- ¿Te gusta que yo sea popera?

- Noooo, me gusta que la gente sea tal cual como es, así de verdadera.

- No sé, prefiero algunas veces que la gente se esconda. Uno no sabe que puede haber detrás de la mente de otros.

- Quizás.

_Demás que lo dejé pensando. Matt Bellamy siempre habla de las teorías del Apocalipsis. _

_Ha buscado en todas partes, libro, Internet, GOOGLE, diarios, revistas, muchas, muchas fuentes de búsqueda. Dom y Chris ya se acostumbraron a estas ideas locas de Bellamy._

_Debo aceptar que los mejores amigos de mi hermano son demasiado guapos. Para empezar, Chris es súper alto (comparado con Domcito *-*) y es moreno, es caballero; pero ya no es soltero. Los chicos siempre lo molestaban de ser muy "macabeo" (como se dice en esto lados, mandado por la mujer), pero es un buen tipo y como todos dicen, el terminará casándose con Eva, su novia, porque según el, "estoy súper enamorado"._

_Matt Bellamy es otra cosa. Él es de pelo castaño natural. Ahora que lo tenga de color negro es otro asunto. Este tipo ha pasado por _**_todos_**_ los colores que tenga el __A__r__c__oi__r__i__s__, menos el morado. Tiene los ojos azules, que brillan en la oscuridad. Eso lo comprobamos con Janie & Dom, en esas noches locas, en que mi mejor amiga (Janie) se quedaba solo para admirar el pelo, los ojos, todo de mi hermano._

_Nunca estuve con los amigos de Dom. Es una regla de ambos, pero admito que más de alguna vez a Bellamy le guste más que la hermana de su mejor amigo. El también me atraía, pero la regla fue más fuerte. Ray no cuenta, ya no son amigos, desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kate, una compañera de grado. Ray se metió con la chica de mi hermano, pero Domcito lo empujo a la piscina, ebrio y todo, por una maldita sed de venganza, y de ahí se armo una gran pelea de idiotas por una chica que no me llegaba ni a la mitad de los talones (sí, soy bastante humilde :D). Con Janie somos testigos ocular, porque Katie, su hermana, nos había invitado a su cumpleañitos & además que a Domcito ni a mí nos dejan ir a fiestas solos (estamos bastante grandes para ir acompañados)._

Salimos de la heladería con Gerard hacia Central Park. Nos sentamos en una banca y me contó bastantes cosas acerca de su vida.

Gerard tiene une hermano menor, Mikey, que va en mi clase, pero nunca he hablado con él. Gerard y su familia se habían mudado (desde aquí) a New Jersey, porque la abuela de éste había enfermado gravemente, y luego había muerto. Ellos volvieron porque Gerard había quedado en la escuela de Artes de New York. Mickey no había finalizado los estudios de secundaria.

Encontraron una casa confortable en mi barrio. Lo que Gerard no sospechaba era que allí vivía su antiguo amigo Dominic.

- Entonces, cuando vi salir a tu hermano, le grité "¡Hey Dom!" y de ahí pensé "vivo al lado de amigo, ¡mierda!" - me relataba g.

- Los Smith se iban a California por la beca de su hijo mayor, Richard. Des pues de ellos pasaron dos nuevos arrendatarios, la primera era una familia de inmigrantes latinos, pero la policía los encontró y creo que los deportaron. La segunda, era un familia muy, pero muy bulliciosa, que el barrio entero se confabuló para echarlos y se fueron finalmente. Después nos tomamos la casa con Frank, pero Dom me dio unos de esos sermones de "Madurez", y terminé desalojando la casa.

- ¿Frank tiene novia?

- Si, se llama Jamia, pero… me carga y a ella también le cargo yo XD.

- Ah… ¿cómo es Frank contigo?

- Es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que nacimos literalmente. Es como mi otro hermano, si no fuera por Domcillo. Y Janie es mi mejor amiga, como Katie es con mi hermano. De hecho esa familia, de Tours, es muy cercana.

- Wow… en New Jersey también tuve amigos así…Matt…

- ¿Matt Bellamy?

- ¡No! Matt Pressier, pero de lo que hizo con nosotros, en la banda, todo quedó mal, mal, mal…

-¿Pero pasó, cierto?

- Si, ya es cuento pasado.

Esa tarde con Gerard fue demasiado, ultra mega genial. Se lo conté a mi hermaniwis Domcillo 3

- Parece que te gusta Gerardcito… - me dijo

- No - mierda, creo que sí, pero no puede ser - es sólo un amigo.

- "Es sólo un amigo" - dijo imitando mi voz - Tania, te conozco, y sé muchas cosas de ti, así que a mi no me puedes mentir ni ocultar información… Cuenta la firme.- me miró arqueando una ceja.

- Es que me siento agradable con él, pero así como gustarme, como lo que pasó con Daniel, naaaaah.

- Menos mal… - me dijo como preocupado - me preocupa más tú, de lo que Gerard puede hacer. Desde el episodio de D, nunca jamás.

- Dom, no tienes porque ser tan protector - le dije - y si me llego a enamorar, qué?

- No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo… - le interrumpí

- Pero Dom, alguna vez debí haber sufrido, y ya pasó. Te prometo que a la próxima escogeré bien.

- Por eso te digo. Gerard tiene novia.

- Ah - la noticia fue como balde de agua - entonces menos motivos hay Dom, más amigo será.

- Tania, que mal mientes. Sólo espero que no sufras.

_Daniel fue mi último novio. Estuvimos un año de compromiso, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando lo encontré en su casa con mi archirival enemiga Rachel. Ella me odiaba porque yo soy un poco rubia, no en realidad tengo el pelo rubio, liso, una piel clara y ojos de color café. Soy una copia de Dom. Mis padres son iguales de rubios._

_El punto es que Rachel me odiaba porque: _

_Primero: Dom es súper guapo y trató de "flirtear" con él, pero Dom no la pescó porque estaba con Lily._

_Segundo: trató de entrar en el coro, y no quedó por ser demasiado desafinada._

_Y tercero: Daniel me escogió, no a ella._

_Daniel y yo empezamos a salir desde que nos encontramos en la clase de Matemática. Yo no sabía logaritmos y él, ya que Frankie no lo hizo, se acercó y me enseñó. De hecho, se ofreció a enseñarme._

_Viéndolo como era, le acepté. Pero en las clases, las tutorías y en los tiempos libres nos fuimos acercando, hasta que en un mes de habernos conocido, me dio el primero beso en mi casa en una de esas juntas de "aprendizaje"._

_Fue genial, porque él si __me gustaba__._

_A los seis meses, empezamos a hablar acerca de tener sexo, porque sí nos queríamos. Estaba tan ena-__morada__. A los diez meses, después de ir al ginecólogo, empezamos a acariciarnos de una manera especial._

_El tuvo el honor de ser el primero. Eso nadie se lo quitará._

_Fue muy especial esa noche, porque me preguntó si realmente quería_

_- ¿Estás segura? _

_- Si… ya hemos hablado esto muchas veces. Y sí, lo pensé mucho y quiero esto. Lo quiero contigo 3._

_- Me encantas. ¿Lo sabías?_

_- Siempre lo supe - me dio un beso muy romántico, y así empezó a subir la temperatura y a recorrerme el cuerpo._

_Al terminar extasiados y cansados de tanto movimiento, me acosté a su lado._

_- ¿Fui la primera? - le pregunté_

_- Sí._

_- Wow…yo pensaba que ya habías…_

_- Naaah! Las demás eran demasiado inmaduras._

_Al cumplir el año, el me regaló una cadenita con su nombre y un corazón. A la semana, de haberlos cumplidos, fui a su casa a darle una sorpresa, cuando escuché ruidos extraños de una mujer. Pensé que era su hermana mayor teniendo sexo, pero abrí la puerta de su habitación y lo que encontré lo odié demasiado._

_-¡DANIEL! - le grité, se sorprendió. Estaba con el torso desnudo, pero Rachel que estaba solo en ropa interior, se reía - ¡IDIOTA! ¡MARICÓN! - salí gritando y corriendo de su casa, mientras las lagrimas salían de mis ojos cafés._

_Llegué a casa, y el único que estaba era mi hermano, en el living con Lily, pero subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi pieza._

_- Tania, abre por favor - Dom y su voz preocupada - Tania, por favor, hablemos, que pasó. Ábreme, me preocupas. - golpeó la puerta -¡TANIA ABRE MIERDA! - le fui a abrir._

_- Muaaaaa! - seguía llorando - déjame tranquila._

_- No lo voy a hacer. ¿Qué pasó? - se sentó en mi cama, mientras yo estaba acostada mirando al techo._

_- Daniel estaba con otra tipa…_

_- Pero supongo que estaban haciendo…_

_- ¡Dom! ¡Estaban teniendo sexo! ¡Además era Rachel! -seguían cayendo lagrimas_

_- Ya hermanita, ven… - me abrazó - si viene ahora le partiré la cara_

_- No me hagas reír - no me podía controlar porque me moría de la risa_

_- ¡Dom! ¡Amor! ¡Alguien llama a la puerta! - dijo Lily, la exnovia de Dom, ahora._

_- ¡Ya voy Lily!_

_Después de que bajó, sentí unos gritos. Bajé corriendo y en el ante jardín de mi casa vi a Dom golpeando y gritándole a Daniel._

_- ¡Dom Detente! ¡Ya basta! - le grité_

_- No querías que le pagara a este imbecil?_

_- Pero una ya es suficiente. Vamos, entra, que él no vale la pena - le miré con furia al idiota y tomé los hombros de Dom y los dirigí al interior de mi casa._

Recordar todo eso. Wow, ya no duele.

En la mañana del día siguiente, llegué a la escuela con una nueva noticia. Mrs. Dorsey nos comunicó de un viaje a París, que posiblemente tendría un cosato menor, pero que teníamos "bastante tiempo para juntar el dinero, chicos". Era de carácter obligatorio, así que nos pusimos locos por juntar dinero, y yo se que a algunos les costará más que juntar dinero (Ejem, ejem, Frank 3).


End file.
